Welcome Distraction
by Lucinda
Summary: AU season 4.  Willow & Tara go to England, and meet interesting people who want to make certain they have a nice vacation...


Author: Lucinda  
  
rating: pg, pg 13  
  
pairing: Willow/Oliver Wood - QPC #133.  
  
the Quickie Pairing Challenge Site: http://qfic.moonlitpaths.com/  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from Buffy the Vampire Slayer or the Harry Potter books.  
  
Distribution: WLS, NHA, Quickie, Twisting the Hellmouth, Bite me, anyone else that I sent it to or gave permission, otherwise please ask.  
  
note: AU season 4 - Willow and Tara are not dating, but are friends.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oz had left, being the cowardly cheating werewolf breaker of hearts. It had devastated Willow, and she might not have been able to manage except for her new friend Tara. Tara was the only other person inthe Sunnydale Wicca group that hadn't been there for the whole girl-power with a side of baking thrown in. She'd been helping Willow deal with the pain, and had spent many hours talking about three fold returns and the Goddess frowning on destructive spells as an effort to prevent Willow from cursing Oz. The fact that Buffy had been so busy with Riley and Xander and Anya were... what ever they were doing had left Willow rather at loose ends.  
  
Giles had been a bit hesitant when Tara had started helping in the research sessions, but he'd quickly warmed to the shy witch, bringing her in almost as if she'd always helped them. He'd even made a few suggestions about Tara considering becoming a Watcher one day. That might have been part of the motivation behind the offer he'd made them. Giles had suggested that Willow and Tara go with him to visit England during their Spring Break. He could show them a bit of England, and maybe a few hints towards Watchery futures. As a bonus to Willow, nothing there should remind her of Oz.  
  
"Do you think we'll see Stonehenge?" Tara's voice was soft, a little bit nervous, but also excited.  
  
Giles simply smiled at her, apparently delighted to be taking his two protogees to visit his homeland. "Of course we can go to Stonehenge."  
  
Everything went smoothly until the got to the hereditary Giles family home. Apparently, his younger sister, that Willow and Tara hadn't known he had, had invited a couple friends to visit. Giles... that is, Rupert Giles instead of Victoria Giles, was appalled. Apparently, he had a tendancy to be rather unimpressed by his sisters friends... Willow and Tara had just sort of shuffled back, and ended up in a sitting room, wide eyed and unsettled.  
  
"His sister doesn't look that much older than we are." Tara's voice sounded amazed.   
  
"I'd noticed. Has he even met these people that he's all worried over?" Willow felt almost like they were intruding.  
  
A male voice from near the window startled them both. "He hasn't met us, although he may have met some of her other friends. I'm Oliver Wood, and this is Katie Bell."  
  
Willow blinked, eyes watering just a bit as she tried to make out the features of Oliver stands-by-the-window Wood. "How does she know you two?"  
  
"She's one of out fans. And the assistant coach." A rich alto voice came from the other side of he window, and Katie came into view.  
  
Tara whispered "oh wow. Thank you Goddess." With a soft sigh, she stood up a bit straighter. "What do you do?"  
  
"Quidditch. It's... umm, you're m... Americans, right?" Oliver had moved away from the window, revealing nice hazel eyes and a warm smile. He looked about their age, and rather handsome, in a wholesome, delicious, boy next door sort of way. "It's a local sport. Vic's a wonderful coach."  
  
Part of Willow wondered what he'd started to say before amending it to Americans, but decided not to ask. "So... the two of you are just... visiting?  
  
"Sort of. We've been here for a while. There was this problem with the building that we were staying in, and everybody had to find somewhere else while it was taken care of. Vic invited us to stay with her here for a bit. She didn't know that her older brother would be showing up with… well, exactly what is going on?" Katie smiled, looking at Tara with interest.  
  
"He's sort of a mentor for us. And I think he wanted us to see some of the British culture…" Tara smiled shyly.  
  
"If you'd like, I could show you around some?" Katie smiled at Tara, one hand gesturing at the doorway.  
  
Blushing, Tara nodded, her voice barely over a whisper. "Sure."  
  
Willow watched them leave, wondering just how friendly those two were going to get. She knew that Tara preferred girls to guys, but all that she knew about Katie was that she was British, and pretty. Maybe she didn't want to know. "So, now it's just you and me."  
  
"Please, feel free to call me Oliver. I hope… I hope we won't keep you from enjoying your vacation." He smiled, a sparkle in his eyes making Willow wonder if maybe… Maybe Oliver had a few ideas on helping her enjoy her vacation?  
  
"I'm only gong to be here for a few weeks… I was hoping that they would be pleasant ones though. It sounded like Giles… err… Rupert had a few things to clear up between himself and his sister, maybe… maybe you can help me learn a bit about the place while he's busy?" Willow smiled at him, not trying to flirt but a small corner of her mind was whispering to her.  
  
Oliver Wood could end up being a very welcome distraction for her. Even if nothing particularly colorful happened… he was a cute guy with a nice body and an accent. Willing to spend time with her. Where was the harm in that?  
  
End Welcome Distraction. 


End file.
